A Little R and R
by sirius ordo
Summary: This is based on the Trooper storyline with the same name. A little fun with Ava Jaxo. Pure smut. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is based of the Trooper Quest line in the new game Star Wars: The Old Republic. Zane is my Commando Trooper. After you rescue the Senator from Wraith on Port Raga you turn the quest into Sgt. Jaxo. If you play a male and you've flirted with her it offers the optional side quest, "A Little R and R." She asks you to visit her the next time your in Coruscant. This is my take on the cut scene. _

_Disclaimer: Of course everything belongs to Bioware and Lucas Arts._

**Relaxation**

Our mission on Taris had been...trying. The rakghouls weren't really hard to kill but there were LOTS of them. They were everywhere in various shapes, forms, sizes and they were all incredibly vicious. As neither of us had a desire to become one, the need to avoid even the smallest scratch from the beasts' attack, was overwhelming. It made you fight harder, fiercer and it wore a person down. We were exhausted. After completing our final mission, I decided we needed a short break, so after Sgt. Dorne joined us we headed back to the relative safety of Coruscant.

I entered the cockpit and loaded the instructions for Coruscant into the hyperdrive computer and we made the jump to light speed. Turning, I headed through the common area of the ship and towards my quarters. Being the Commander did have its advantages. I just wanted a shower and to crash in my bunk until we reached our destination. I had plans when we reached the planet.

I felt the ship drop out of hyperspace, when we reached our destination. I quickly dressed and stopped by the sick bay to tell Sgt. Dorne she was free for the next 24 hours, before heading for the ship's exit. Sgt. Jergen met me at the door. "Thanks," I told the Canthar as I waved him off, "I don't need any back up."

"Are you sure sir?"

I smiled. "Positive."

"Yes sir."

"Consider yourself off duty for the next twenty four hours," I informed my crewman, "Get off the ship, de-stress and enjoy yourself."

"Yes sir," Aric answered, with a small smile and a lot more enthusiasm, as we both exited the ship. "Enjoy yourself too sir."

"Oh I will Sergeant," I replied as we shook hands and parted ways. "If I have to bail you out of the brig make sure it was worth it." I saw him shake his head and laugh a little as he walked off.

Our relationship had definitely gotten off on the wrong foot and it had been extremely rocky at first. The defection of the original Havoc squad had hit us both hard but it nearly ended Aric's career and he was justifiably angry about it. To add insult to injury, he had been demoted and placed under my command, the rookie and only remaining member of Havoc squad. While it had saved his career, it had been insulting to the older, much more experienced man. While respecting my apparent abilities, he questioned my age and ability to lead. He was never insubordinate, just angry. Understanding why he was upset, I just went about my job and ignored it, while trying to learn from him. Slowly I've been winning his trust and respect along the way. We were gradually building a good working relationship and maybe a friendship in the future.

Once at my destination, I took a taxi and made my way through Black Sun Territory. After our last visit here, most of the thugs decided it was a prudent to stay out of my way, instead of meeting the same fate as their deceased friends. Soon I was standing outside of Jaxo's place. Her standing offer to visit, the only thing on my mind. I softly knocked and stepped inside. The beauty was right where I left her the last time I was here, behind the console, checking over data. She looks up as I enter the room, a smile comes across her face.

"Nice to see you again," she greeted me as I strolled in, "Alone; with no armor cameras and no judgmental companions."

Removing my helm and gloves, I grin at her and reply "Agreed." Standing in front of the console I ask, "How are you?"

"Good," she answers as she comes out from behind the console and moves to stand in front of me, her dark eyes looking up to meet my blue ones, "but I didn't ask you here to talk."

I gaze down at her. "Why did you ask me here?"

"For this," she answered, taking my helm and gloves and sitting on the tabletop behind her. She reaches up and gently touches my right cheek, before her hand continues on, to tangle itself in my dark hair, at the nape of my neck. She pulled my head down to hers and softly, tentatively kisses me.

I couldn't help the small smile, as I returned to gesture, tenderly touching a cheek with one hand and using the other, to grab her ass and pull her body closer to mine. I felt, more than heard her moan, as my tongue sought entry to her mouth and I deepened the kiss. As our tongues met, I felt her grip tighten at the back of my neck, as she tried to pull me closer to her. Our tongues battling, our kiss becomes deeper, more aggressive.

My hand on her butt, slowly made its way up her side, and came to rest on her well rounded breast. As I attempted to fondle her breast through a layer of armor, I felt both her hands slide down my back, coming to rest on my backside, and I could feel her attempt to grab two handfuls. I felt and heard Jaxo growl in frustration when she really couldn't get a hand hold through my heavy armor.

Out of breath, we finally broke the kiss and I rested my forehead against hers. Smirking I asked, "So, did that do as little for you as it did for me?" I asked, referring to our attempts to grope each other.

A sigh was my answer.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Most definitely," Jaxo answered me, "I didn't want the Canthar to interrupt us."

"He won't be around," I assured her. "Shall we get out of all this armor?"

"Oh yes," she said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. Reaching up, she swiftly helped me remove my chest piece and dropped it to the floor. Her hands made their way across my pecs and down my abs. "That's better."

"Your turn," I said, taking off her chest piece and dropping it next to mine.

The dark haired beauty takes my hand and leads me to a nearby chair, She pushes me in the chest, attempting to shove me down into the chair. I am 6'5" tall and after years of hefting my blaster cannon, I am solid muscle. I've had a few people brave enough to accuse me of blocking out the sun. Its unlikely that she would shove me and actually move me, unless I allow it, so I just raise an eyebrow at her.

"Please," she asks sweetly.

Unable to resist and I comply with her request, and sit down in the chair. She quickly removes my boots for me, tossing them with the growing pile of armor. I can't resist pulling her to stand between my legs, putting her breasts at eye level. I reach out and stroke one through her light t-shirt, while the my other hand strokes the soft skin just the bottom hem of her shirt.

The operative kisses me again, her tongue finding mine immediately. She moans when I turn my attention her other breast, stroking it gently and using my fingers to circle her nipple, making it pebble under the fabric.

"Zane," she huskily whispers, as she breaks the kiss.

"Jaxo," I answer, my voice almost breaking when she starts kissing down my neck, making her way to my pulse point at the base of my neck. I can her feel her gently nipping my skin, before suddenly sucking some skin in and biting me, marking me.

I growl as I suddenly stand and pick her up. The little vixen sucks in a startled breath. Carrying her, I speedily stride over to the console, push off everything sitting on top and place her on it. I promptly pull off her boots and pants, leaving her sitting there in her t-shirt and panties. I didn't miss the sexy grin on her face, before I pulled her shirt off and laid her down on the desk top.

'Gods, she's beautiful!" I thought. She wasn't a skinny waif but instead she was athletic, muscular but soft, with luscious curves in all the right places. The sight of her was making my cock get harder and push painfully against my armor.

I leaned forward and took one nipple in my mouth. Using my tongue I trace the outline of it and suck gently. With my hand I stroked her other breast and pinch her nipple. She sucks in a little breath and starts to move underneath me. As I continue my ministrations, I can feel her grind her pelvic region against mine. My need to be buried inside her was growing and my patience was steadily disappearing.

Swiftly I returned my attention kissing her. My lips against hers, my kisses demanding, wanting more. One hand was fisted in her hair, as the other reached down and ripped off her panties. I slipped one finger inside her. "So hot, so wet," I groaned, as I nipped her lip. As I began to work my finger in and out of her, I used my thumb to stimulate her clit, gently stroking the bundle of nerves. The response was almost instantaneous, she began to thrust her hips into my hand. Her reactions were ratcheting up my need for her.

"Please," she breathily whimpered between kisses.

"Hmmm?" I questioned, as I started kissing her neck, making my way down to her pulse point, as I slipped a second finger inside her. I scissored my fingers, stretching her out, readying her to take me.

"Inside me...now," was all she managed to get out.

That was all I need to hear. She moaned with need, when I withdrew my fingers from her. I quickly removed the rest of my armor and shoved off my boxer briefs, kicking them across the room and freeing my cock. I pulled her to edge of the desk top, and moved so the tip of my cock was at the entrance of her womanhood. After placing a quick kiss on her lips, I teased, "Is this what you want?" as I slipped just tip of my cock into her and withdrew it again.

"Yes!" she managed, "Please!"

I slowly began to push into her, going slowly, allowing her time to stretch and accommodate my size. I am a big man, everywhere, and I didn't want to hurt her. Even if the only thing I wanted was to bury myself deeply inside her.

"So tight," I managed, as I sucked in a breath. With a final firm thrust I was fully seated inside her. The feeling was overwhelming. I buried my face in her neck as I attempted to regain some control.

After a few long moments, she began to squirm, trying to get me to move. "Is this what you want?" I asked, as I slowly withdrew my cock from her velvety embrace, leaving just the tip inside her, before pushing back in, filling her again. I slowly did it again.

"Yes," she moaned as she moved her hips to meet my third push back into her taking me even deeper inside. I kept up the slow pace, moving in and out. I was enjoying teasing her, though I wasn't sure how much longer I could restrain myself. My desire for her was growing fast.

Her hips were rising to meet me stroke for stroke. "Zane," she said, as she rubbed her hands across my chest. "Fuck me harder!"

I couldn't help growling in response. I wanted her. I needed her, to feel her around me, so hot, so alive. After all the death, all the blood and all the killing, I needed to feel alive.

Standing, I grabbed hold of her hips and quirked my eyebrows at the beauty on the tabletop beneath me. With one hard stroke I drove myself to my hilt into her. Jaxo voiced her pleasure with a moan. I drove into her again, again and again, each time pulling out and driving myself forcefully into her again, filling her. I kept driving myself into her, as powerfully as possible. My grip on her hips, the only thing keeping her in place. She was tossing her head and muttering her pleasure, her hips keeping time with mine.

"Zane!" she screamed as she came apart. I could feel her walls clench tight around me as her orgasm rolled through her.

"Oh god!" I moaned, her pleasure intensifying mine. I didn't stop, instead I changed the angle slightly, hitting a new spot inside her hot pussy, pushing through her climax and making her need for me grow again.

I was panting for air, my thrusts were becoming ever more erratic with each stroke. Suddenly I felt that pull and everything tightened. My own orgasm was tantalizingly close. With a few more hard strokes, I drove myself deeply into Jaxo and screamed my pleasure when I came inside her, filling her.

My orgasm shoved Jaxo over the edge again. I heard her scream her completion and I could feel her walls clenching around my cock, milking for every last drop.

I was still inside Jaxo and could feel the occasional aftershock pass through her. Leaning down I gently kissed her lips and laid my head on her shoulder. I was still coming down and trying to gain some control over my breathing.

I heard her whisper, "That was earth shattering," as she carded her fingers through my wet, dark hair.

I couldn't help but smile at the compliment to my sexual prowess. What man doesn't like to have his ego stroked? Unfortunately I was not capable of a coherent reply.

A few minutes later, I felt Jaxo trying to gently push me off her. "Zane your heavy."

"Sorry," I returned as I used both arms to lever myself up and off her. Once I was standing again I carefully pulled my softening member out of the operative. We both gasped at the loss.

Jaxo sat up on the edge of the table, her hair was mussed and she had a "Just fucked" glow about her. She reached up and grabbed my head and pulled it down to meet her lips. As they gently touched, hers parted and I could feel her tongue touch mine. I allowed her entrance and her tongue spent some time exploring inside my mouth. When she finally ended the kiss she looked down to find my cock standing at attention again. With a grin of invitation, she stood up and offered me a hand. " Come on soldier, the night is still young."

TBC?

**Should I continue this? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I took her hand and she led me across the room to a concealed panel. She pressed a few buttons and a door slid open. We stepped into a small living space and I heard it whush shut behind me.

Jaxo led me through a small living room/dining room combination area. A small kitchen was past another door. She didn't slow down, instead continued to a second door, which opened with our approach. Inside was a bedroom and bathroom en suite. The room contained a good size bed, night stands, and a dresser with mirror. Glancing around I didn't see any personal effects lying around.

Seeing me look around and seeing the questioning look Jaxo explained, "Even though its easier for me to live here, its still Black Sun territory and nothing is safe. Anything of value to me is secured in my cargo hold storage."

I nodded my understanding. I too live a very transient lifestyle in the military. Anything valuable was kept in a secure central location, so it didn't get lost, stolen or destroyed. "Makes sense."

Taking my hand she led me to the bed. This time she didn't try to push me into it. Instead she climbed on to the bed and beckoned me to join her, which I quickly did.

I lay down on my side and couldn't resist slowly gazing at her naked glory. I looked at her from head-to-toe, my gaze lingering on the important parts.

Jaxo didn't miss my look and ran a hand through her hair. "I am a mess."

I couldn't disagree more. "You're gorgeous.," I retorted, as I reached out and stroked her cheek.

In return she touched the scar on my right eye. It ran from just above my eyebrow, across my eye and come to an end below my eye, on my cheekbone. "And you're blind."

"I am not, I am a cyborg."

With that reminder she slowly reached up and touched my only visible interface. It was above the same eye. A moment later, she returned to the scar. She traced it across my eye. "How'd it happen?"

I smiled. "Let an Imperial scum get to close to my face with a vibroblade."

She frowned at me, unimpressed with the lack information in my response. With a shrug I continue, "During a battle for Altyr, we were getting overrun and a group of soldiers were down and cut off." I looked away for a second, the memories of that day were still something I didn't care to think about. "I wasn't leaving them behind to die. I grabbed a couple of my squad mates and lead a charge to rescue the men. The fighting was fierce but we managed to get there. I stood guard as the down soldiers were pulled out. Just as we were pulling out ourselves the Imperials charged. Took the Imps out but I took some hard hits myself." I touched my scar. "The hit to the eye and a couple of others. Spent some time in a kolto tank and woke up in a med bay."

"Your a hero." Her fingers slowly trace the scar back across my eye, to the interface, "Your lucky you didn't lose the eye."

"Who's to say I didn't?"

She looks puzzled. "But it looks real."

"I woke up in the hospital with my eye gone and a doc telling me I was lucky to be alive," I explained as I started fondling her breast to distract myself. "Didn't feel lucky at the time." Jaxo continued to listen as I went on, "He explained my options." She moaned as I pinched her nipple. "I decided if I had to have a cybernetic implant I wanted it to look as real as possible."

"Why?" she asked on a breathy moan.

"Tactical advantage," shrugging a shoulder, "If I am going to have enhanced abilities, why clue in the enemy by making it obvious?"

"Enhanced abilities huh," Jaxo said, as she kissed me. "Prove it."

Taking up the challenge, I growled as I rolled us over, with me on top of her. Looking down I informed her, "I don't need any enhancements in that department." Smirking I continued, "I am all natural and all you can handle!" as I leaned down and devoured her mouth.

We were breathless when I broke the kiss. Slipping down her body, I couldn't resist her ample breasts, they were perfect handfuls. I played with both, before taking a nipple in my mouth. I sucked it and gently nipped the skin, causing the nipple to become hard as a pebble. Hearing her moan, I turned my attention to the neglected breast, sucking on it, causing the same reaction, before continuing my journey south. I kissed between her breasts and down to her belly button. Though the promised land was close now, I carefully avoided the triangle, she so wanted me to touch. I kissed down both of Jaxo's inner thighs, as I caressed and massaged her long shapely legs, from her thighs to her toes and back again. "So sexy," I told her.

I could hear the need in her voice, when she whispered my name, "Zane."

With a small smile, I finally turned my attention to her hot pussy. She was already wet, when I parted her intimate lips and softly kissed the ball of nerves inside. I was rewarded by hearing Jaxo's sharp intake of breath. I continued lightly kissing and gently licking the area.

"Ahhhh," was all Jaxo managed.

I amp'ed up my attention by sucking in her clit and using my tongue to stimulate the nerves. I could hear the beauty pant with need, as he buried her hands in my hair. She started to gently thrust her pelvis, as I continued to lave her most intimate spot.

"Please," she whimpered, as she tightened the grip on my hair.

"Hmmmm?"

"Inside."

Taking the invitation, I thrust my tongue into her hot, wet pussy. It sexy as hell to taste myself mixed in her juices, inside of her. My cock became so hard it was almost painful. I needed to fuck her but wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible first. I continued, my tongue going in and out of her as deeply as possible. As her desire increased her movements became uncoordinated. I knew she was close when her grip on my hair became nearly painful. My tongue continued to dart in and out of her. As her hips came up off the bed, I reached up and finished her off by stimulating her clit. I licked the juices she released as she came screaming her completion.

As she slowly came down from her high, I worked my way back up her body and positioned myself between her legs, my cock outside her entrance. As I buried myself hilt deep inside her, I plunged my tongue into her mouth, stifling her groan. As I explored her mouth, I knew she could taste herself on my tongue and I could feel her body respond to mine. Finally I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against hers, as I tried to catch my breath. After a few moments, Jaxo grabbed two handfuls of my ass, as her pressed hips against mine, urging me to move. Needing no further encouragement, I started to move, setting a steady pace as my cock plunged in and out of her.

As I kept up the pace, Jaxo reached up and grabbed my hair and pulled my head down closer to her. She kissed me, her tongue slipping between my lips. After moment she broke the kiss and started nipping her way from my ear, down my neck to my pulse point. As she sucked in my skin, I felt her nails run down my back and she slowly drag them back up. I made a small adjustment and struck a sweet spot deep inside her. It was obvious I had startled her, when she bit down on my neck, to keep from moaning. I'd have a large bruise on my neck in the morning.

"Opps," I heard her whisper, as she gave me a sexy grin.

'Its so on,' I thought as I drove myself deeply into her velvet folds. Wanting to drive her to her climax, I picked up the pace, hitting the same spot with each hard stroke. I could feel her fingernails start to bite into my back and I knew she was close. With one last stroke, she moaned as I shoved her over into the abyss. I could feel her pussy pulsating against my cock, as her fingers scratched their way down my back to my ass.

The pain drove me on and I didn't let her come down. Instead I grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head with one of mine. I ruthlessly drove into her, pushing her to new heights. She was so sexy beneath me. She glistened with sweat, her eyes half veiled from desire as she bit her own lower lip, trying to stop herself from whimpering with need. Not able to stop myself, I leaned down and kissed her. She responded by slipping her tongue into my tongue. As we kissed I kept pushing myself into her welcoming embrace. After I broke the kiss, I used my free hand to reach between us to tease her engorged clit. She came almost immediately, screaming her release.

I wasn't done with her yet. I didn't break pace, as I released her hands, grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders. With the next stroke, as she moaned. I pulled out of her, leaving just the tip inside, before driving my cock into her once again. When she began thrashing beneath me, what little control I had left snapped. My pace quickened and I hilted myself inside her with each hard stroke. Finally, she flew apart, screaming my name once again, at the top of her lungs. I could feel her inner walls clench down nearly painfully on my cock. That's all it took. My release slammed into me and I groaned. With my next stroke I came, shooting my cum deeply inside her. I nearly forgot to breath as I felt her pussy milk my twitching member.

I finally gently slipped out of her, leaned down and kissed her, before rolling off and pulling her to my side. She laid her head on my shoulder as she lay against me. I allowed my eyes to close, as I tried to catch my breath. Just as I started to drift asleep, I heard Jaxo, "Zane?"

"Hmmmm?" I managed sleepily.

"That was mind blowing."

"Thanks."

"Zane?"

I woke again. "Hmmmm?"

"Thanks." I felt her grin against my chest.

"Welcome."

As I drifted again, I heard "Zane?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You were right."

I grinned. "Ohh?"

"You were all I could handle." She snuggled against my side.

"Zane?" Not again!

"Go to sleep," I groaned.

"K." A few moments later I felt her body relax as she drifted off into sleep. I shut my eyes and joined her.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

I was drifting towards consciousness, when I felt a warmth surround my shaft and begin to slowly suck. As I moaned, I felt a hand grab my balls and gently stroke them. The warmth began to slowly move up and down. Under the slow ministrations, my cock became hard and stood at attention. The warmth was suddenly replaced with a tongue licking me lick a lollipop. 'Oh god,' I thought, 'if this is a wet dream don't let it end!' The tongue licked me from root to tip, before my member was engulfed in warmth again. "Fuck," I groaned.

I heard a soft laugh, as the warmth bobbed up and down. I fought against sleep and eventually managed to get my eyes open. I looked down to see Jaxo take my shaft into her mouth. She took as much of it into her mouth as she could and worked herself up and down. I moaned and attempted to reach down and bury my hands into her long dark tresses.

"What the fuck?"

My hands were cuffed above my head! I pulled and struggled against the bonds but they held fast. "Jaxo!" I growled as I pulled against the bonds again.

She looked up at me smiled. "My turn."

I pulled again and felt the restraints scrape my wrists. I took a deep breath and slowly released it. I wouldn't get free until the little wildcat decided to let me go. I could feel my anxiety increasing. My every instinct was crying out to get free, don't be at a disadvantage, you never know when an enemy would find you. I took a deep breath and attempted to release some of the tension. The doors were locked and it was just Jaxo here. I was safe.

I sucked in a startled breath when I felt the dark-haired beauty slowly sucked my large member into her hot mouth. As she continued to work her magic, my anxiety drained away and my desire climbed. I watched her head continue to bob up and down. 'Damn, she was good at this!' I thought. Laying my head back on the pillow, I closed my eyes and enjoyed her ministrations.

Finally she stopped for a moment, looked up and met my eyes. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a cocky grin. At that moment the thought, 'I am so screwed!' flashed through my mind.

Not waiting further, Jaxo leaned down, and this time took as much of my long, thick shaft as deeply in her mouth as she could and wrapped her small hand around what was left. Again she started moving up and down, slowly at first. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped, when with each downward move, my tip hit the back of her throat. I could feel her grin against my erection, when she realized what that did to me. Showing no mercy, the vixen picked up her pace. 'Fuck!' At this rate I wouldn't last. I needed a release!

Pressing my head back against the pillow and closing my eyes I tried to maintain some semblance of control but my body betrayed me. The muscles in my arms were taunt, pulling against the restraints, pulling my back off the bed. My body was glistening with sweat and I was panting with need. I started thrusting into her warm mouth, meeting her stroke for stroke.

"Stop," I warned her, unable to hold off any longer, "Fuck...gonna...cum!"

Instead of stopping, she increased both the pace and suction. With one last stroke, I screamed, "JAXO!" as I came down the back of her throat. She swallowed and took all I had to offer, as her hand and mouth kept working my cock.

When I finished, I lay back against the bed, trying to catch my breath. When she was done, Ava sat up and licked her lips, staring at me. She ran her hands over the hard planes of my abs and up my chest, as she climbed up my body. Straddling my waist, she ran her hands through my sweaty hair. For a moment I thought she was going to release my hands, instead she leaned down and kissed me. I could taste my essence on her tongue, when she pushed it into my mouth.

As we continued to kiss she began to rub her pussy against my cock. She was already soaked and the juices of our previous encounters was running down the inside of her leg. I was fast becoming hard again, as she continued to rock back and forth. Breaking the kiss, she dragged her hands down my chest and tweaking one my nipples. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes, when she centered herself and forcefully impaled herself on my rigid penis.

She sat still for a few long moments, before she slowly rocked her hips and set a leisurely pace. As she rode my cock, Jaxo slowly dragged her hands through her long locks of her and down her body, to her breasts. It was so fucking hot to watch her play with her nipples. She moaned and threw her head back as her hands continued to work their magic. As her pace quickened my hips started thrusting forward to meet each of her strokes. My body was taunt with tension and I was again pulling against the restraints. She grabbed the headboard for leverage as she continued to violently ride my cock.

She was on the edge, when I told her, "I want to watch you cum."

That seemed to be what it took and watched as her release washed over her. I felt her walls clench around me and she screamed her release. As she came down I continued to thrust into her warmth, trying to find my own release. She leaned down and kissed my lips, before reaching out and finally freeing my hands. She whispered in my ear, "My turn to see you cum."

I wrapped my large hands around her small waist as I forced her down on my engorged member. She groaned with pleasure. I couldn't control my need to fuck her and started pounding into her. With each thrust I pushed her down, forcing myself deeper into her each time. At last I found my release and came, shooting my seed deeply into her.

Jaxo was nearly boneless with exhaustion and simply lay down on my chest, my cock still inside her and instantly fell asleep. Knowing my prowess had worn the tigress out, I wrapped an arm around her and let her sleep. A few minutes later I rejoined her in slumber.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly coming awake, I reached over to pull Jaxo against me but found the other side of the bed cold and empty. Opening my eyes I saw I was alone in the bedroom. Listening for a moment, I could hear the shower running in the 'fresher. With a grin I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I leisurely stretched out all from last nights activities, before following the sound of running water to the adjoining room. I pushed open the half closed door and quietly stepped inside.

As I walked past the sink, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and stopped to take a look. I grimaced. Shit, I looked like hell. My hair was unusually messy, I had dark rings under my eyes from lack of sleep but worst of all I had two very large, very prominent hickeys on the right side of my neck. Placing both hands on the counter, I hung my head, there would no hiding the evidence of my activities from my crew. In short, I looked like I had been ridden like a prize stallion, all night long. Looking down at the bruises around my wrists, I couldn't help but smirk. I had been ridden hard all night long.

I could hear the beauty who had done the riding in the shower next to me. The thought of her naked body so close made my dick twitch. Walking to the shower door, I silently opened it. Ava was standing inside, rinsing her hair, head tipped back, eyes closed as the water sluiced down her body, over her luscious breasts and across her flat stomach and down her curveous hips. Just watching her, was making me hard again.

Her eyes were still closed as I slipped into the shower behind her. She gasped as I reached out, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against me. The gasp turned to a moan as she felt my hard cock press against her ass cheeks. I felt her push back against my crotch, as she whispered, "Morning soldier."

"Morning sexy," I answered, as I ran my hands up body and gently cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples, causing her to throw her head back against my shoulder, her lips parted and she groaned, a sound full of want and need. "You're sexy as hell."

Her eyes opened and she met my gaze. A small hand made its way up my neck and tangled itself in the hair on the back of my neck. She pulled down sharply, forcing my face down to hers, my lips to hers. She immediately took charge of the kiss, pushing her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dueled as she pulled me down and pushed her tongue further up into my mouth.

As the kissing continued, I tried to regain some control over the situation. I grabbed the soap and swiftly worked up a lather. Reaching, tenderly worked my hands underneath and around her breasts, squeezing one and then the other, and pinching each nipple. My hands continued across the hard planes of her stomach, around her belly button and down each hip. As my hands continued their journey to discover every inch of bare skin, I could feel the beauty panting against me, ratcheting up my own desire.

One hand found its way back to a boob and began to tenderly work a nipple, while the other slowly made its way to the curls of hair on her pussy. I parted her outer folds, and gently rubbed her clitoris. Breaking the kiss, she moaned in response and grounded her ass back against my rock hard cock. As she withered against me, she began to nibble on the lobe of my ear, eventually her tongue found the sensitive skin directly behind it. A strangled moan escaped my lips, as she continued to lave attention to that spot, as she leaned back against me, water beating down on us.

When my finger slipped from her sensitive nub into the warm folds of her vagina, Jaxo's breathing hitched. She was already soaking wet inside. She groaned as I began working one finger in and out of her. "Please," she moaned as I worked a second and third finger into her warmth. When I made a come here gesture with the fingers inside her, hitting her G-spot the beauty came unglued. "Don't stop!"

"Cum for me baby," I managed as I pushed my fingers into her again. In response I felt her walls clench around my fingers, as her first orgasm rolled over her and she moaned her release. "So hot."

Leaning back, my hands again gliding over her silky soft skin, Ava pulled my head back to her mouth and slowly nibbled my ear again as she whispered softly, "Take me." 

Needing no further prompting, I grabbed both her hands in one of my large ones and pinned them against the tiled wall, above her head. I slipped my leg between hers and spread her legs further apart and I gently bent her over at the waist I could feel the water sluicing down as I stood behind her, my cock at her wet and ready entrance. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Please," she begged, as she pushed back, trying to impale herself on my waiting member.

Though I released my hold on her wrists, he hands stayed planted against the wall. Reaching down and grasping her tiny waist with both hands, I pulled her back onto my rock hard cock, sheathing myself inside her hot pussy. "Fuck you are tight," I groaned, "tight and so fucking wet," and I thrust into her again.

"Fuck me," the dark haired vixen demanded, "now!"

Giving neither of us time to adjust, I plunged my length into her again and again. Feeling her heat around me drove me on, made me push into her again and again. She moaned and wriggled her ass, trying to make me take her deeper and harder. Pushing us both closer to edge of the cliff.

"Zane!" she screamed as she tipped over the edge of ecstasy for the second time.

I could feel her walls clenched down on my cock, as I continued to move inside her. I clenched my teeth and threw my head back, allowing the cool water to wash over my face, cooling me down and forestalling my release. I was determined to make what was probably the last time, last as long as humanly possible. I wanted to fuck her so long and hard that she walked funny for a week.

I wanted to feel everything, to remember it, so later I could use it to push away the bloody memories, the memories of the Imperial lives I snuffed out in defense of the Republic. So that the innocent people could sleep secure in their beds. I wanted to remember this moment when I couldn't, didn't want to feel anymore, to remember something good.

Pushing her legs a little further apart, I drove my dick into her, as deeply as possible. She made a noise of protest as I pulled almost all the way out, before shoving back into her, driving her into the wall. Looking down, I watched as I again pulled out and drove in again and again, each time pushing her into the wall. I loved seeing my cock disappear inside her.

"Gods," I moaned, as she shoved back. It just kept getting better and better, taking me ever higher.

As we met stroke for stroke, I felt her body fall apart for the third time and her juices, ran down her parted legs, as she moaned her release. She was leaning into her arms against the wall, as I continued my now frenzied pace. "Harder Zane," she panted, "Fuck, harder now!"

Not able to answer, I bent her further forward and grabbed both her shoulders. As I pushed into her, I yanked back on her shoulders, driving into her, each time harder than the last. I was getting light-headed, as I panted for breath. My vision graying at the edges as I crept ever closer to my own release.

We were both consumed by our desire, my body slamming into hers as deeply as possible, even as she shoved herself back on to mine. Faster and harder each time, ever more erratic until finally my orgasm crashed into me with the force of a hurricane. Unable to hold back any longer, I shouted, "Jaxo!" as I shot my cum deeply inside her, filling her womanhood yet again.

A strangled noise passed Ava's lips, as I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock as she came again. We rode out our aftershocks together, pushing each other to the utter edge. My legs gave out, as I gave one last hard shove and pushed myself as deeply into her welcoming warmth as I could.

I didn't release my hold on the dark haired beauty and dragged us both to the shower floor. I was kneeling, Jaxo's legs on either side of mine, while she sat in my lap, still impaled on my cock and her head on my shoulder. As I tried to catch my breath, I leaned my head back on the cool stones of the wall behind me. The water had long since gone cold. It felt wonderful against my overheated body.

"That was...," started Jaxo, at as loss for words, "I don't know...just wow."

I grinned. "Me too," still trying to catch my breath.

We stayed that way for a long time, trying to catch our breath. Eventually, the cold water and need to get ready for the day drove us out of the shower. We quickly cleaned up and got out. As I put my armor back, I could feel Ava watching me or occasionally she'd touch me and grin. I'd just smile back. The experience was just beyond words.

Finally ready to head out, Jaxo walked me back out to the main room. As she made a sound in the back of her throat, she said, "Lieutenant, you keep on like this and I might just have to take a liking to you."

I couldn't help but smirk back at her. "See that you do Sergeant."

"I'll to take that as an order sir." As she started to mover closer to me, she continued, "I better not keep you hear any longer or Garza will have me surveying bath houses on Hutta."

Not able to resist one final kiss, I reached out and pulled her luscious body to mine. I leaned down and tenderly kissed her. When she finally broke it, she leaned back slightly, put a hand on my chest, "Be safe out there Lieutenant."

"I will."

She took me by the hand and led me to the door. Opening it, she said, "Come back and see me some time."

Pulling my helm on, I told her, "I am sure we'll see each other again," as the door closed behind me.

**The End**

A/N: Thanks everyone for waiting for this last chapter. Its been a great ride. I haven't decided whether I'll continue my adventures on my trooper or not. Its been fun though!


End file.
